


And I Was In Darkness, So Darkness I Became

by Levi__Acker_Gay, orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Curses, Demon Hunt Gone Wrong, Demons, F/M, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Major Character Injury, Not Beta Read, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi__Acker_Gay/pseuds/Levi__Acker_Gay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "There have been reports of demon activity, Sir" the young shadowhunter informed the head of Institute. Alec looked up from the report he was currently working on.Alec gets injured on a routine mission.Next chapter to come soon, hopefully :)
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagnificentlyMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnificentlyMagic/gifts), [AllThingsMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsMalec/gifts).



> Well here goes another attempt at writing, hope you like it :)  
> Sorry for the crappy title, I couldn't think of a better one.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Gifted to AllThingsMalec for her amazong gift to this fandom, 'Obsession,' which I recommend reading <3

"There have been some reports of demon activity, Sir" the young shadowhunter informed the head of Institute in a quiet, meek and tired voice. Alec looked up from the report he was currently working on, and scrubbed at his drooping eyes. He recognized the young girl as one of his most promising students. Alec decided that she deserved a break, the new recruits and transfers had been working and training hard all day, and for the last few weeks.

"Okay Beatriz, I'll handle this one," he nodded and smiled at the young girl, whose tense shoulders slumped in relief, she grinned in response to his kindness, and gazed at him in awe: he had remembered _her_ name.

Alec glanced at his phone for the time, it was half past one. Alec groaned, he had wanted to turn in at least before midnight. 'Well that clearly didn't happen,' he thought. 'Oh well, he had said he was going to take this one,' he sighed dejectedly, hiding a yawn behind long, pale, scarred fingers.

No one wanted to to have to patrol this late on a sunday, most shadowhunters had this time off. Demon activity was surprisingly low on sundays. She handed him the report before scurrying out of his office before he could change his mind.

He glanced down at the deposited report in his hand. Ravenor demons. Alec had to hold back a groan, he hated ravenors. The reports said that there were only a few: about six or seven. 'He could manage' Alec thought, already devising a good battle strategy that would be quick and efficent, and get him back to the Instiute, and thus his bed, as soon as possible.

Alec scrubbed at his eyes again before standing and walking out of his office, going to his room to quickly change into his leather-like gear, and grabbed his bow and quiver if arrows along the way. He sheathed a few daggers and seraph blades onto his weapons belt: you could never be too careful. Reports weren't always accurate. 

When he was finally ready to go, multiple weapons concealed on his person at his belt and multiple sheaths, he left the Institute, sensor in hand, already tracking the location of the group of ravenors.

Alec rolled his neck and shoulders as he hurried down the dark streets of New York, trying to work the stifness out of his sore muscles as he followed the directions given by the inbuilt GPS system in the sensor.  
He regretted spending the day hunched over his desk finishing off half done or incorrect reports done by other shadowhunters who were either bored, or couldn't be bothered to fill out a simple piece of paper correctly.  
He had decided against inviting Jace and Izzy: they had earned their time off, and he was secretly glad they were spending their hard earned time off with Simon and Clary on a double date. ' _What was the appeal of a double date_ ' he thought sighing, ' _or just dates in general._

_There was so much work to do at the Institute._ ' Alec confirmed there and then that he hated being Head of Institiute because of the crazy hectic workload, and being single. He would love to have someone unwind with, or remind him to ake breaks, or eat, or even sleep. He remembered those terrible few days whhere he had applied wakefullness runes, and nourishment runes o coninue. His excuse to his siblings were that their parents were coming, and everything needed to be perfect.

Alec shook his head and told himself to focus, there were demons to hunt.

As he approached central park, he put his sensor back into his pocket and zipped it, he than drew a couple of runes: surefootedness, iratze, wakefullness and night vision, amongst a few needed others, only wincing slightly at the almost impercebtable burn. He slipped his stele back into his weapons belt, and buttoned it back in, he couldn't afford to lose anyhing in tthe hunt, or the Institiute couldn't.

  
He unslung his bow and notched a red feathered arrow as he heard low growling, and noticed the smell of demons get stronger the further he headed into the park. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, wishing there was a rune that allowed shadowhunters to _not _smell the disgusting stench of demons.__

__  
Up ahead, in a large clearing of the park, was the reported hoard of ravenor demons. _He was secretly glad the report was correct, there were only seven, if there were more, he would definately had been in trouble._ He raised his arm with the bow, and sent the arrow flying._ _

One after the other, Alec sent arrow after arrow into the pack, taking down most of the demons. There were only three remaing of the original seven.

He stepped into the clearing to get a more better and clearer shot, moving away from the cover of the trees. Once ou i he open, beneah the twinkling stars, he then released another arrow. The red tipped feathered shaft sticking out of the closest demon's side, as the ravenor demon fell twitching to he mix of mud and grassy floor.

  
But Alec didn't care about that or the remaining demons.

There was an unkown figure in the midst of the demons, clearly not being atacked as their hands were crackling with red fire. Alec realised thha the figure was a warlock when it was too late.

  
The warlock raised his arms, pointed his hands, and aimed the fire at Alec.

__There was a flash, and then there was a wave surge of red coming towards him. But Alec had no time to move, or somehow protect himself.__

__  
Alec was thrown backwards, the red flames, narrowing as they flew into a long pole-shaped lance of flames, and then hitting the right side of his chest. The unnatural red flames seeped into him, he could feel it under his skin. Burning him from the inside._ _

Alec's vision turned white as the pain took hold of his body, and he scrabbled, unseeing, at his weapons belt for a blade, or anything he could use as a weapon.

  
He was glad he he had applied an iratze before the fight; he could feel the slight burning on his wrist as the healing rune eased some of the pain. But it wasn't enough. He squeezed his eyes shut before reopening them, refocusing, hough his sight remained hazy.

  
He stared ahead, glancing around the clearing, thinking the demons were going to approach and complete the warlock's job of finishing him off, but there was nothing. Only a faint disgusting smell, a mix between garbage and a rotting corpse, and the odd smell of magic: burnt sugar, to alert him that there had been a pack of ravenors, and what seemed to be a rogue warlock. Also the pain radiating throughout his entire body indicated that.

Alec scrabbled for purchase on the muddy and rocky ground, and hauled himself up, using a tree to lean against as his vision cleared.

  
He shook himself mentally, trying to clear his pain filled thoughts, before fumbling for his stele and drawing a few more iratze's. When the pain had eased enough for him to walk without feeling like he was going to keel over or pass out, he headed back to the Institute. Limping down streets, pausing to catch his breath and clear the bluriness from his vision.

The grand, large Institute loomed up in front of him, a large unseen, though only to the mundanes, building in New York. He stumbled forward, heading to the front door and up the concrete stairs, using his almost photographic and very good memory of the layout of the Instiute's half-garden, rather than his deteriorating hazy vision.


	2. Chapter 2

_The grand Institute loomed up in front of him, a large unseen, though only to the mundanes, building in New York. He stumbled forward, heading to the front door and up the concrete stairs, using his almost photographic and very good memory of the layout of the Instiute's half-garden, rather than his deteriorating hazy vision._

However, what Alec didn't expect was Jace. The blond shadowhunter was fretting as he sat on the probably cold, concrete steps, just before the Institute's grand wooden and laquered metal door, worry in his usually cocky expression, not that Alec could see his expression, his vision was still too hazy. He could feel Jace's panick-y emoions through their shared bond.

Though Alec could only make out the obvious shape of someone sitting there, he could not mistake the gold hair that belonged to Jace, it was so very clear who it was sitting on he steps.

  
'Obviously Jace would be worried,' Alec thought with a low sigh. 'We're parabatai, he feels what I feel' his twitching hand moved to ghost over his parabatai rune unconsciously.  
As he approached the concrete steps with a slight limp, he blinked rapidly to clear his vision as best as he could, though it did not work as well as he hoped, he breathed deeply and walked forward and tried to hide his limp.When Jace saw Alec approaching, he rushed to his feet and grabbed Alec by the shoulders, his golden eyes raking over his parabatai'a body, searching for any injuries he must feel though their shared bond.

Alec managed to surpress a wince as Jace's fingers brushed against his right shoulder, where the pain had spread to from his chest.  
"I'm fine, Jace... I just... fell." Alec stumbled over he words, his tongue feeling heavy. Though he had no idea why he was lying at that instance, but all he just wanted, was to go inside and have a nice, long, warm, shower, before climbing into his bed, 'probably throwing the sheets to the floor,' Alec contemplated, he felt way too hot then what would be considered normal. Especially with that weird warlock magic-flame roiling beneath his skin, overheating and burning him from the inside. And then he hoped to forget anything that had happened.

Jace lifted an eyebrow slightly as he pulled out his stele. Now that they were closer together, Alec could see Jace's features, and the worry that stained them.

Jace rolled up his stubborn, and suprisingly reckless parabatai's sleeve and drew a few more iratze's near the faded one he had drawn earlier. "You went demon hunting, without me or Iz. Or anyone as backup. Are you stupid? You could have been killed. And I can feel your pain, and that leg your favouring, didn't escape my notice, despite your shit attempts a trying to conceal it from me. But why hide it from _me? _We are parabatai." Jace exclaimed, whaking Alec hard-ish on the chest. Alec just nodded and tried not to scoff at Jace's perceptiveness which was always annoying, but more so now, and he also tried ignoring the pain flare up in his chest. He may have deserved that, for being so 'stupid.'__

__Alec pulled his arm gently from Jace's grip, before trudging up the Institute's stairs, past Jace. He headed towards his bedroom. His vision finally clearing with the added strength given to him by his parabatai's iratze's._ _

Alec's body ached all over as he climbed the marble steps, wincing as be struggled to unzip his leather-like, gear jacket along the way. When he got to the safety of his bedroom, his legs almost buckled when the door closed behind him.

Alec leaned heavily against the door as he shucked his clothes off, leaving them and his weapons in a dirty heap by the door.  
'He would clean that up later,' he thought, fighting he urge to clean it up. Instead, he turned away from it, and banished it from his mind.

Alec managed to make it to the bathroom without falling, or tripping over his own feet, when he was in the safety of the small room, he slid his boxers off his thighs, and kicked the dark material off his legs with his left foot. He turned the water onto the hottest it would allow, or the plumbing of the Institute would allow without groaning, and sounding like a trapped, and torured demon, before stepping under the hot spray.

  
He just stood under the stream of water for a few moments, allowing the room to steam up, and the overly warm water to turn his skin pink. Then he started to scrub, fumbling and catching the soap when it slipped out of his hand multiple times.

When he was done, Alec grabbed a dark blue towel, that must have been left by his Mother when he had forgotten to do his laundry. He had been too busy with work. With the dark soft towel in his left hand, he made an awkward attempt at drying himself off. All one handed.

  
When he deemed himself dry enough, he limped out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom, where he slipped into boxers, sweatpants and struggled into a too large, long sleeved shirt - all dark in color, naturally.

He collapsed onto the bed, purposely turning away from the mess of clothes and weapons and gear by the door.

  
He managed to fall into a restless sleep, though the pain did not allow him the rest he felt he needed and deserved. Instead he law awkwardly on his left side, before turning over to lay on his back, staring up at the cieling. Exhaustion overcame him after what seemed like years of trying to slip into that dream or unconsious state his body ached for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some updates again  
> I'm very sorry  
> Hopefully, the next chaptwerter will be out soon

_He managed to fall into a restless sleep, though the pain did not allow him the rest he felt he needed and deserved. Instead he lay awkwardly on his left side, before turning over to lay on his back, staring up at the cieling. Exhaustion overcame him after what seemed like years of trying to slip into that dream or unconsious state his body ached for._

Alec was woken by a tight feeling in his chest, as if a vice or circle of metal was compressing his ribs and lungs, making breathing difficult. Or if a person was leaning on him, which might be true, Jace and Izzy had colorful waking-up method's they liked to use and experiment on with their poor, unfortunate and unsuspecting victims, always him, which was always very annoying, and someimes infuriating, depending on the method. He opened his dark blue eyes and blinked rapidly to become accustomed to the bright light of morning streaming into his bedroom through the uncovered high window near his bed.

He hadn't closed the curtains last nigh, and the morning light fell directly into his face, which had accomplished the uncomfortable tight feeling in his chest at waking him up.

Alec groaned and tried to roll over, aiming to face away from the too bright light. Instead of successfully turning and avoiding the light, he felt a bolt of pain shoot through his arm and shoulder, resonating from the place on his chest where the warlock had hit him with the red flames of his magic. He hissed from the sharp pain thrumming and spreading under his skin, and ceased all his movement and just lay still, breathing calmly and deeply.  
When the sharp, stinging pain had ebbed enough for his body to allow small amounts of movement, he slowly sat up on the matteress.

When Alec was fully upright, he shifted so his long legs dangled off the side of the bed. He took a deep breath before standing. Instantly, he slumped against the wall slightly as pain shot through him, up his legs through his chest and into his head, making him dizzy. He took a few steps before his legs buckled, but this time he couldn't catch himself in time. He dropped to the floor, his knees banging painfully against the floor.

Pain jarred up Alec's legs, through his knees as he gasped, and doubled over. He braced himself on his left arm, his right arm not working properly, as the muscles spasming due to the pain and the magic he could feel writhing under his skin. He half crawled forward and half dragged himself forward using his left arm, and then scrabbled amongst the dirty pile of clothes and weapons and gear by the door, until he could find his stele.

When his fingers brushed against something cold and smooth, something that felt like adamas, he tightned his grip. But when he pulled out the object, he realised it was a long, sharp, but unused seraph blade. He dropped the blade with a clatter and swore under his breath quietly. Tears pressed against his red-shot blue eyes, blurring his already weak vision. Alec refrained from slamming his head against the wall or the floor in anger and annoyance, all hatred directed inwardly, at himself.

Alec squeezed his eyes shut tightly, before opening them. Leaning heavily on his left arm, Alec scrabbled amongst the clothes again, but this time, he finally found his stele and sat back on his heels. He leaned back against the bed, breathing heavily; panting hard, as if he'd just run a marathon.

He rolled up his too long sleeve, that hung past the tips of his fingers, and began to trace the dark outline of an iratze onto his forearm, not even feeling the burning pain this time as the stele carved the black spiraling lines into his pale sweaty skin.

When the numbing feeling of the healing rune kicked in, Alec felt the pain in his chest lessen and ease enough so he could breathe more normally and easily.

  
'How could he face the day like this?' He wondered, worried that someone in the Institute would notice, and tell his parabatai, Jace, and Izzy, and they would worry and fret over him. Like mother hens.  
He drew an extra iratze below the already fading one, just in case he felt faint, or his legs buckled in front of everyone.

He rose shakily to a standing position, grabbed his phone and slipped it into a pocket. Then he lunged for the door handle. He opened it before he could change his mind and fall back into bed. 'He was the Head of the Institute, so he should act like one,' he thought as he made his way down the surprisingly quiet hallway.

  
He tried to steady his breathing and walking. Just a simple task of walking had become difficult for him, 'he was so weak,' Alec thought and dug his fingernails into the flesh of his palm, though the pain from that he could not feel due to the throbbing in his chest and head. He paused and leaned against the soothingly cool wooden panneling in the corridor, pressing his overheated and sweaty forehead to the refreshingly cold dark panelling, allowing the small amount of relief the coolness provided.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec made his way down the halls, using the wall as support as he walked. Alec checked the time, and fround when he saw it was almost half ten.

  
'His siblings had let him sleep in? Why?'

Alec headed to the kitchen, clenching his mouth shut when he went down the stairs. When he got there, previously not having seen anyone so far, he also hoped that no one would be in the kitchen.

He slowly pushed open the door, and relaxed when he saw no one was inside the room.  
He breathed a sigh of relief before entering the kitchen.

Alec made himself a mug of coffee: he would deffinately need the caffeine boost.  
When he had finished drinking the warm coffee, he turned his nose up at food. Though he knew he needed the energy, his stomach ached.

Alec headed to his office for some privacy, and to finish his work, stumbling over his own feet in his haste. As soon as he'd closed the door, a wave of nausea overcame him and he fell forward, again.

His legs could no longer hold his body up, so he collapsed to the ground for what seemed like the one hundreth time today.

He was greatful his siblings were in the training room, actually following their schedule, as they wouldn't have been able to hear him fall.

Alec sucked in a few deep breaths as the room stopped spinning and his diziness passed. He noticed that the pain in his chest was back again, and it seemes like it was spreading.

The healing runes must have faded during his adventure through the Institute.  
He pulled out his spare stele from the top drawer of his desk, but dropped it as his arm muscles spasmed.

He gasped out in pain at the sensation; it felt as if his arm was on fire.

Alec could only breathe through the pain and hoped the feeling would pass.

After several long, pain filled moments, the pain finally eased enough for him to move slightly. So Alec picked up his stele, trying to control the fine tremors shaking his fingers. The smooth adamas instrument was freezing cold to the touch.

He rolled up the night shirt he had slept in with shaking fingers.

But the pain was too much, Alec didn't care about his clothing issues at this very moment. He needed relief from the crushing pain.

He began to trace another healing dark lines of an iratze into the firm muscled space at his bicep, but a flare up of pain made him pause; he doubled over, and not for the first time that hour, tried to catch his breath again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated  
> Sorry it's a bit short  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
